


Joy Ride - Dirk/Todd

by JulienneJc



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, Driving, Fluff, Gentlman - Freeform, Joy Ride, M/M, after Blackwing?? idk where the timing is, in car, todd has a job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: Not even ten minutes before hand, Dirk abruptly walks into Todd's new work place, demanding his assistant and dragging him out back into the stolen car for another adventure!! Or for "Detective Reasons"





	

Not even ten minutes before hand, Dirk abruptly walks into Todd's new work place, demanding his assistant and dragging him out back into the stolen car for another adventure!!

Todd: Do you know where we going to?

Dirk: No, yes! Well- not exaacctly? But I do have something in mind! 

Todd: Can I have more details?

Dirk: No. That will ruin the fun.

Todd: Okay can I guess?

Dirk: Hmmm depends. You are allowed to guess three times but during any of those times, you guess correctly I wont confirm if you did so.

Todd: Okay fine. (a pause, looking out the window) Are we going home?

Dirk: No. 

Todd: I guess I should have expected that. Are we going to go to Amanda and Farah’s?

Dirk: No. Todd you’re bad at this. 

Todd: Thanks for letting me know, Dirk. (a pause) You know, you can’t keep dragging me out of work every time you get bored. I’m going to get fired one of these times!

Dirk: You can always get a new job but you can’t get a new moment.

Todd: What you on about?

Dirk: This moment, you can never get this moment again, I say I would rather use it for something more joyful than that job of yours. You do know you don’t need to work. Fara-

Todd: Yeah yeah I know! Just I want to pay back my parents with the money I’ve earn.

Dirk: Todd, you have earned your part. Remember?

Todd: Yeah, yeah very clearly.

(silence. The inaudible chatter of the engine of the car enveloped the sound waves criteria) 

Dirk: I have to confess something.

Todd: You have no clue where you're going?

Dirk: What? No!…. Okay alright, yes. I thought universe would direct me ……

Todd: Maybe it’s just waiting for the right time

Dirk: Oh yes!! That’s it! (Dirk park’s car on side of the rode)

Todd: Dirk! No, that’s not what I meant! At least park somewhere with food! 

Dirk: You hungry?

Todd: Kinda.? Yeah, it was almost my lunch break before you kidnapped me 

Dirk: Oh. Want to go to a cafe or a restaurant?

Todd: Uh, that actually sounds like a good idea. Sure :)

Dirk: Good! 

(They drive to a restaurant)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this takes place? lol Just wrote it last night at 4am XD


End file.
